


(past) midnight at the megaplex

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you actually squealed when Storm came on screen,” Erica laughs, although she’s barely audible over the stream of people surrounding them, all in a rush to get out of the theater after the midnight premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(past) midnight at the megaplex

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: [erica/kira, going to a marvel movie](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3195341#t3195341)

“I can’t believe you actually squealed when Storm came on screen,” Erica laughs, although she’s barely audible over the stream of people surrounding them, all in a rush to get out of the theater after the midnight premiere.

Kira almost tiptoes up to speak closer to Erica’s ear, forgets that she’s dating a _werewolf_ for a split second, everything is still so new.

“Says the girl who clapped for Wolverine,” she says, looking up at Erica with an expression of fake-horror, one she hopes adequately conveys the word _‘yikes_ ’.

Erica nudges Kira’s shoulder with her own, “You know I only did that mockingly!”

This time she does go on her tiptoes, smothering her giggle to press a quick kiss to the indignant pout of Erica’s mouth. “I know, babe, don’t worry.”

The conversation somehow turns to whether or not they could beat Wolverine and Storm in a fight and (even though Kira thinks they would probably be fighting _with_ Wolverine and Storm, not against them) as she reaches down to take Erica’s hand, she thinks the pair of them could take pretty much anyone—or, in the case of Beacon Hills, anything.


End file.
